Purebreeders Society
This is a permanent location where players can unlock 3 breeding certificates for Tier 4 during each time-limited period. With unique hairstyles, better stats, as well as a higher Rarity, these are truly magnificent Horses! The time limit is approx 30 days, after which the Tier 4 certificates are changed to a new set. You can see what breeds are next by looking in the Horsepedia, under the Tier 4 tab. You can also see what Tier 4 Certificates you have already Unlocked. Unlocking Tier 4 Certificates When you open the Purebreeders Society, there are three different Tier 4 certificates available (quantities are limited per round). To Unlock a certificate, you must have a certain number of Common Jewels for EACH certificate. Completing Tasks for Common Jewels If you don't have the full amount of Common Jewels to Unlock a certificate, you can assign your horses to perform tasks in order to earn them. Under the certificate will be a Tasks button, each certificate only rewards one type of Common Jewel for completed Tasks (see above chart). Each individual Task shows how many and what type of Jewel will be earned, as well as the requirements for a horse to qualify to complete the Task. You will need several different Horses with various levels, skills, genders, and tiers in order to do the Tasks. As you complete Tasks, they increase in duration to finish, but also reward more Jewels per task. The Horse ID tasks reward a total of 10 Jewels for the certificate. They do not need to be completed in order to get a certificate, but they are the easiest way to earn 10 Jewels. A Tier 3 horse can complete all three Horse ID tasks. Purebreeders task-1.png|Sapphire Task Image (2)-0.png|Emerald Task Purebreeders task claim.png|Ruby Task (completed) Purebreeders task zero-energy.png|Foals can do tasks too Purebredders task REFRESH.png|Refresh Confirmation If you don't have a horse that meets the requirements to complete a Task (the START button is grayed out), you can replace the task with the Refresh Button (blue circle), this takes 1-6 hours depending on the certificate. Currently the game freezes when trying to use foals to do tasks, so refresh any task that requires a foal. The Horse ID tasks cannot be refreshed, so raise your foals to level 5 and restart the game before sending them to do the Horse ID tasks. Other Ways to Get Common Jewels You can also earn Common Jewels from the Quiz Stand, Horse Wrangler, Fantasy Wheel, Daily Login reward and on the German Ranch, from the Mine and Mini Mine. They can be purchased for Diamonds as well. Unlocked Tier 4 Certificates A Tier 4 certificate must be Unlocked during its available cycle in the Purebreeders Society. However, once Unlocked, you can breed for that Tier 4 anytime, you will always keep the Tier 4 certificates you Unlock. They don't expire. Tier 4's So Far! So far, Horse Haven has not evenly cycled through all of the Horse breeds, so it's hard to tell when a missed certificate will be available again. Elite certificates cycle back sooner than the other two types, because there are only 16 Elite certificates in total. Certificate Costs During previous rounds, the certificates have required the following amounts of Jewels. These are not guaranteed to be true for the future rounds, but so far no cost has ever been changed. Horses marked with * do not have a tier 4 certificate yet, but the certificate is coming sooner or later. Mysterious Association (Introduction!) With the Chinese New Years' update of 2016, a new icon appeared on the Horse Haven Europe map, that revealed the following message: In March 2016, the previously closed location opened, revealing the Purebreeders Society we know today!. Category:Game Mechanics